vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Akira Kongou
Summary Akira Kongou is the Main Character of the Series Kongou Banchou. He is a part of the Kongou species and also the fourth Kongou to done the name of banchou. He is one of the strongest of the banchou second to only Nippon Banchou (who he later defeats). He is a very caring person wiling to sacrifice himself in order to protect those he cares about be it jumping from large towers to letting people hit him relentlessy he'll do whatever it takes to protect his friends. He is also extremely GAR and awesome. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | 7-C | 7-C | 6-A Name: Akira Kongou, alias "Kongou Banchou" (Diamond Banchou) Origin: Kongou Banchou Gender: Male Age: 17-18, 22(EoS) Classification: Kongou, Banchou Powers & Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, able to vastly augment his physical capacity by growing in size (can become more than 300 meters tall), can harden his body by flexing his muscles (greatly enhancing his durability as well as augmenting his damage inflicting capacity with physical offense, by virtue of his adamantine body), ace hand-to-hand fighter, resistant to electricity/lightning (tanked an extended Riot Hold from Machine Banchou, were also completely fine after powering an elevator by connecting an active severed high-voltage power-cable with his body), regeneration (at least mid-low, healed a broken arm, blinded eyes and other injuries whilst unmoving taking continuous attacks from Hikyou Banchou, also came back from the "dead" after having a fist pierce completely through his chest and his heart being stopped for over 24 hours), indomitable willpower (huge tolerance for pain, perfectly fine battling it out with Hakai Banchou in close-quarters, badass style, whilst standing on broken legs, broke out of Sasori's Scorpion Finger, which completely immobilized him, through shear power of will, unyielding determination etc), his boidly capacity can increase drastically in miniscule time frames when pushed (went from being offhandedly overpowered by Hakai Banchou to matching him in a close-quarter brawl in minutes at most, grew significantly after being "killed" by Machine Banchou etc.) Attack Potency: Town Level+ '''(his final clash with Hakai Banchou shook the island they were fighting on within the few punches) | '''Town Level+ (far stronger than in base, outright destroyed Hakai Banchou with a Double Hammer) | Town Level+ (several times stronger than in Wild Mode) | Continent Level+ (the Double Hammer clash between him and Takeshi split the entire landmass of Japan down to the Earth's core) Speed: Superhuman+ movement speed, Massively Hypersonic attack speed/reactions (kept up with Machine Banchou')' | Massively Hypersonic attack speed/reactions | Massively Hypersonic attack speed/reactions | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: '''Can range from '''Class M+ to possibly Class G '''| Likely '''Class E Striking Strength: Class TJ+ (caused an earthquake alert in Tokyo when he traded punches with Hakai, once struck the ground so hard that the water pipes far beneath him busted all at once, and smashed a wrecking ball into Hikyou with extreme force by only flexing his chest muscles etc.) | Class TJ+ (punched Hakai to bits and pieces) | Class TJ+ possibly higher | Class ZJ+ (his fight with Takeshi caused planetary effects) Durability: Town Level+ '''(withstood dozens of consecutive punches from Hakai Banchou, tanked a huge explosion, regeneration also makes him hard to kill) | '''Town Level+ (much tougher than in base) | Town Level+ (higher than in Wild Mode) | Continent Level+ '''(withstood many attacks from Giant Mode' Takeshi, for example, being punched around the planet at high speeds, atmospheric re-entry, being smashed around from his attacks, etc) '''Stamina: Extremely large, can endure insane amounts of punishment and keep fighting Range: '''Extended human melee range (due to size, he is around 8-9 feet tall) | Extended human melee range (dozens of meters, given he is around 300 meters tall) '''Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Expert fighter, something of a battle genius, overall perceptive and fairly intelligent, but his knowledge of technology is underwhelming Weaknesses: Takes at least a few seconds for his regeneration to work its magic (e.g. it took him 10+ seconds to heal two broken legs, took a full day to regenerate and come back alive) Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Kongou Genes:' The Kongou Clan, while similar in appearance to Homo sapiens, is a distinctively separate life-form which has perpetually remained at the top of the food chain, and refused to adapt to environmental changes. Their heritage, which supposedly is the culmination of evolution, grant them an inhuman physical capacity, the ability to recuperate supernaturally swift from wounds or even death and lastly giant growth. Giant growth is the true, dormant potential of the Kongou cells, which, when accessed, allows them to vastly increase their physical size and power at will. *"Wild Mode:" Akira developed this mode in order to defeat his brother Takeshi. By increasing his heartbeat rate massively and flexing all of his muscles, his body grows larger, his muscles and skin becomes much harder and his body temperature rises. In this state, Akira uses 100% of his body's power instead of the 30% normally used, which drastically increases his strength, speed, durability and endurance. *"Rampaging Mode": In his fight against Ousama Banchou, Akira is injected with a cell activating drug, the same substance his older brother Takeshi was infused with. This drug awaken the evolutionary genes of the Kongou which is dormant and releases the innate energy of his Kongou genes. Though Akira's power in this phase is several times stronger than his Wild Mode, it doesn't even come close to the true power of the Kongou (Giant Mode). *"Giant Mode": Akira managed to unlock his true potential, the ability to massively grow in size and become a giant, just like his older brother Takeshi. At a height of 300 meters his physical power is extreme, able to offhandedly cause earthquakes and destroy cities etc. '-Kongou Rumble:' Akira has the ability to significantly harden his body himself by flexing his muscles. It is primarily used as the backbone of his offense, by strengthening his fists and forearms, but he has also displayed the capacity to harden his entire body, drastically augmenting his durability and also making his skin impervious to attacks on his pressure points. *Bankara Buster: A counter-attack. Akira matches his opponents attack with a punch, and repels their own attack power back at them, in conjunction with his own attack. This move deals internal damage as the combined power permeates his opponents body. *Double Hammer: Akira Kongou's signature move. After hardening his fists, Akira punches the crap out of his opponent with both hands. *Wild Trailer: Hardening his entire body, Akira rushes forward delivering a clothesline *Face Crash: A strong headbutt. *Flying Knee: Akira rams his knee into the opponent's body. *Meteo Drive: A somersault-suplex. *Diamond Circular: A backhanded swing with Akira's hardened fist in a circular movement. '-Killing Intent:' Not really an attack, but when Akira gets really pissed, he can severely damage his environment with his killing intent alone. In Chapter 99 he is visiting a Live Tokusatsu performance where the 'villain' kidnaps a little child and the masked 'hero' is obviously a bit in a pinch and does not know what to do. While the other kids in the audience cheer with their parents and the remaining Banchou take this as a silly joke, Akira totally gets into it. He gets so fired up that his killing intent's pressure is blasting the entire stage apart and even the other Banchou can feel the massive pressure he emits. Key: Base | Wild Mode | Rampaging Mode | Giant Mode Others Stats card: Physical Strength: 10 Technique: 5 Speed/Agility: 6 Intelligence: 6 Guts: 10 Endurance: 10 Category:Characters Category:Kongou Banchou Category:Martial Artist Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Manga Characters Category:Teenagers